A lost date (Beloved Things)
by NiennorNight
Summary: Magnus had been planning a date with Alec but the Nephilim had to go in the last minute before it... Will Magnus be mad? (Malec)


**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters._**

 ** _Last fic for the year for me! Happy New Year Everyone!_**

* * *

"Magnus… I'm home…" Alec said, dragging his feet inside. The hunt had lasted too long, because the demons were more than they initially thought and on top of that, he had been injured too. Even though an iratze had healed him, all those things had taken their toll on him and now he was so exhausted, that only the thought of Magnus waiting for him had carried him home.

Magnus ran up to him with a smile, though Alec could tell he was worried, and after a quick kiss held his shoulders to check on him, to see if he was hurt. "Baby?" He asked frowning a little. "That blood…"

Alec understood his unspoken question and only shook his head tiredly. "Don't worry… Flesh wound. Healed already."

Magnus smiled giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and hugging him. "Welcome home Alexander."

Alec sighed content, losing himself in his lover's arms, his eyes closing. _'I'm so tired…'_ All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep in Magnus' warm embrace but he couldn't.

They had a date planned, but a little before they left, his phone rang and he had to go hunt.

 _He had apologized and apologized but Magnus had only waved him off saying it's okay and that he understood. Alec had finally turned to leave when the Warlock grabbed his arm and pulled him to him kissing him. It was kiss that made the blood sing in his veins and his heart pick up its beat, and when they separated, Magnus whispered to him, looking into his eyes. "Just come back to me unharmed."_

 _Alec had nodded dazed and whispered back. "I love you…" Before pulling him close for another quick kiss and then running off into the night._

He smiled at the memory. Smiled thinking how much he loved him. That perfect man who was all his. His gorgeous Warlock who understood. Who would never make him do something he didn't want. Who would never ask him to change, or to skip a hunt, even though he hated those 'infernally dangerous hunts', (as he called them) because he knew it was in his nature. It was part of who he was. And Alec understood too. How much Magnus liked to go out. And he knew he'd been planning this day and looking forward to it for so long. He couldn't bear to disappoint him. Not Magnus, who was always so caring and understanding... He deserved the best.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered again. "I will go take a shower and we can go…"

Magnus let him go to look at him more carefully, and Alec took a step back, stumbling, barely standing, because of the fatigue.

"Darling…" Magnus said. "Don't apologise anymore… It's okay… Let's go to sleep…"

"But our date…" Alec half-whined, though his eyes were closing as he stubbornly fought to keep them open. "We have to..." He muttered, swaying, leaning towards the door for support.

Magnus grabbed his shoulders worried, to steady him. "Baby... You can barely stand..."

"I'm okay..." He breathed. "You wanted to go out... You've been planning this for a week..."

Magnus sighed and pulled him gently, towards the couch. "Sayang... You know I love going out, but there's something I love more." He said falling on the couch, pulling Alec beside him.

The Nephilim watched him through bleary eyes. "Re-runs?" He asked.

Magnus laughed, that angelic laugh Alec loved and told him. "You know… I never thought I'd rather stay home than go party, but when I'm with you, I do…"

"You mean that?"

"Of course my love…" He smiled softly taking his hands. "Let me tell you a secret… All my life… I never had a **_home_**... It was always just a house... But you… You make me feel like I belong here... You bring me peace… You make me never wanna let go of your hand…" He smiled adoringly to him before smirking. "Not to mention I want you all to myself..."

Alec blushed faintly, a huge smile on his face, immensely happy by the Warlock's words.

"Back in track~" Magnus said in a sing-song voice, changing the subject, not wanting to drag things out so Alec could rest soon. "As I was saying… More than going out… I love watching my beautiful blue-eyed boy rested and well. And..." He trailed off smirking.

"And?" Said boy, asked.

"Come closer so I can tell you..." He whispered. Alec leaned closer and Magnus pulled him on top of him, cradling his head on his chest.

The Nephilim was surprised for merely a second before reflexively cuddling in his arms feeling at total peace while Magnus spoke softly, running his fingers through his raven hair.

"More than going out, I love cuddling with my most beloved shadowhunter in the whole world... Who is totally selfless and always puts everyone else before himself.."

"But…"

"Hush…" The Warlock kissed his hair, looking down at him with all the love and adoration of the world reflected in his emerald cat-eyes. "You're always working so hard… Taking care of everyone, worrying about everything… This time, let **_me_** take care of you…" He whispered, soothingly running his hand on his back. "My gorgeous angel..." He told the barely conscious boy. "Rest... There will be time for dates later..."

"I love you…" Alec could only manage to whisper, before succumbing to sleep.

"And I love you too…" Magnus smiled softly, and when he saw Alec was asleep already, added smirking, his voice a low whisper. "Don't you worry about the date… I can propose to you over breakfast instead…"

* * *

 _ **The End! Hope you liked it!**_

 _ **(Sayang means darling/beloved in Indonesian.)**_


End file.
